Life Less Serious
by fate-at-work
Summary: Light had already reached his limit, and assessed L’s liking for sweets as an oral fixation. LightL. Graphic Lemon. I really couldn’t say it has meaningful plot. Naturally, it's Rated M. Little kids not allowed.


**A/N:** This was supposed to be my tribute to L-dono's birthday, but it was too late for that. And, besides, I've posted a oneshot for DN before his birthday, so it's all right...right? Haha. So, yeah. This will now be just a oneshot. A so much belated birthday greetings to L Lawliet and Yagami Light, anyway. Haha. This is actually inspired by Chupa Chups ad slogan, Life Less Serious, which I've stumbled upon in facebook. I already forgot the whole slogan though, just fragments like 'reality', 'suck', and 'lollipop'. Haha.

**Warnings:** LightL PWP. Inappropriate application of the theory of psycho-sexual development. Graphic sex. Language. I think that's all to warn about, yeah.

**Disclaimer:** Obata-san and Ohba-san owned the Death Note merchandise, and I'm not making a profit out of this.

All I need are reviews, positive or otherwise. Just be constructive and don't mess all over your reviews. XD.

* * *

**Life Less Serious**

* * *

It was late at night, probably past midnight already, the time of the day where people usually replenish their lost energy through sleep after long tiring hours of work, and where some usually go and hang out to few open night clubs. For most people, hours past 12mn are not used solely for eating sweets. Not for the raven-haired detective. For L Lawliet, more commonly known as Ryuuzaki, as we speak, is currently getting full use of his Apple MacBook even in the dead of the night, while helping himself with foods containing no less than 80% sugar, not even minding the disturbed sleep of the brunette teen beside him.

Yagami Light, having been awoken from the sound of keyboard typing, stirred up and located the source of the noise, and wasn't even surprised to see the racoon-eyed male bent over and using his laptop, while nonchalantly _sucking on a lollipop_. Well, it wasn't really about L's apparent insomnia, or his tendency to work continuously without sleep (although Matsuda claimed that he had seen L sleep with his usual posture once). Hell, it wasn't even L's obsession to eating anything sugary at all. But, either he is not ready to admit it himself, or he's just too naive about it, that he blames his supposed irritation, but is actually a manifestation of his sexual tension, all to L's sweet tooth. He presumed he could never get used to the detective's quirks, like severe fondness of sweets. And, having acknowledged that, he cannot help not being irritated by L's habit of eating even during the night, and so he thought that he would end this disturbing oddity, whatever it takes.

"Ryuuzaki, don't you ever get tired?" the younger male sat up slowly, bedroom eyes peeking at L.

L glanced at the brunette, dark obsidian orbs boring into the latter's caramel ones. Pulling out the offending candy from his mouth with a loud 'pop', (and quite suggestively, much to Light's subconscious) he replied, "Having a snack during wee hours gives enough energy to work on long hours." Light scoffed at this, ignoring the strange feeling he got from that feat L pulled (which the detective wasn't fully aware of).

"Your diet also consists of high dosage of sugar enough to kill a child."

"Surely, Light-kun notices that I'm _not_ a child."

"I'm merely stating that you are overdosed in sugar."

"Not enough to kill me, I suppose. Light-kun should not worry about me. Light-kun should worry more about keeping his identity as Kira a secret from me." Light, needless to say, was pissed off about this.

"Well, my _apologies_ for taking a check on your deteriorating health, Ryuuzaki. I am, however, not doing this to eliminate your suspicions on me being Kira, for I am _not_," the brunette said sarcastically.

It was L's turn to sneer, "You have yet to prove me that, prime suspect-san."

Light was now beyond furious. His mind already thought of every torture the insomniac detective very well deserved. But, while his thoughts ventured on the most sadistic, morbid, and graphic methods, only one of them really appealed to the teen, which is also a foolproof way of stopping L's obsession with sweets. Although it is not as easy as he imagined it (hell, he even felt shivers down his spine that he readily associated with disgust, though in reality it had nothing to do with any form of revulsion), it's still worth the try.

"I suppose I should," Light replied calmly, and L was taken aback by the teen's sudden calm demeanour. He half-expected the younger male to be agitated and try to physically win the fight, which has happened on more than one occasion, that he didn't expect him to take the matter calmly at all.

"Anyway, Ryuuzaki, have you ever heard of Dr. Sigmund Freud?" Light asked out of the blue. L was yet again bewildered by the former's behaviour. He is quite certain that the brunette has some trick under his sleeves, though he is still to know it. He decided to play along with the teen for a moment.

"Dr. Sigmund Freud. Austrian neurologist famous for his theories of the unconscious mind and defense mechanism of repression, and for creating the clinical practice of psychoanalysis. He has also claimed fame for the redefinition of sexual desires as the primary motivational energy of human life. Yes, I suppose I know him."

_Damn L and his arrogance,_ thought the ticked-off teen. He cleared his throat, then continued, "I assume you know about Freud's psychosexual development."

_Psychosexual development? What's it got to do with this entire ordeal, _the detective mused. _What is Light-kun planning...?_

"Yes, certainly. Why do you ask, Light-kun?"

"Do you know its stages?"

"Why yes..." then comprehension showed in L's eyes. _Oh. The oral stage...I see where it's heading, Light-kun._

"You might have already guessed it by now, Ryuuzaki, but I still feel the need to say this. You have a fixation, probably orally passive by the looks of it."

L sighed quite dramatically, "What makes you think of that, Light-kun? Because I have an abnormal craze for confections? Really now..."

"It's _exactly_ why, so unless you want to stop over the nearest mental rehabilitation site you must stop that obsession of yours."

"And what would Light-kun do if I don't?" L said, still deadpanned. L was losing his cool.

"Don't try testing my patience."

"As if you have to begin with."

Now _that_ was the last straw. And Light would have to make the pale detective's lips occupied rather than let it spout more infuriating thoughts. And so the obvious thing to make L shut up was done on a whim by the slightly tanned teen: he forced his lips against L's.

Warm, bittersweet lips met with cold and saccharine ones as Light closed the distance between his and L's lips. Up until now, he never would have imagined the raven's lips to be smooth and soft and compliant to his domineering ones. It's as if L already knew; that he expected this to happen. He didn't seem to care, nevertheless, as his tongue work his way out and parted the racoon-eyed male's lips, seeking entrance. He was not deprived of his quest; L's lips opened slightly to accommodate Light's exploring appendage. The raven tasted like tons of his sweet concoctions and nibbles – hyperactively sweet that makes him delve in for more, exhausting the sugary taste in the pale male's cavern till he has a taste of L's unique flavour.

Now he's kind of understood L's addiction a little.

As for L, he did expect it to happen, but, for some reasons, he couldn't help but yield to the teen's lips pressing firmly against his own. That bittersweet taste of coffee that Light often drinks only spiced up his distinct taste beyond the surfacing tang that his tongue tasted. Somehow, he can't get enough of it. He might be willing to give up his addiction to sweets just to be able to savour Light's taste every now and then.

One would say they got hooked.

Lips against lips, tongue against tongue, dancing in an everlasting rhythm of their heartbeats, hands roaming over each other, can't wait to have more of what they've tasted. The notebook and lollipop lay unattended on the side of the bed, while the two occupants of the room were already groping each other. Intoxication was evident. Lust, want, desire. Both were tipsy with strong need for immediate release.

Light's lips left L's, trailing his mouth along L's exposed skin, butterfly kisses scattered along every inch of skin his lips can reach. L's taste is very addictive for the brunette; he can't keep himself from diving for more, falling over the edge of sanity and plunging into the abyss of madness, never to climb up again. He delved deeper, sinking his teeth into the ashen skin, lapping all the blood that he had drawn from the wound. The raven arched against Light's lips, moaning and practically begging for more. Light was not to decline to his request.

All clothes were discarded on the floor, along with all their inhibitions.

"L-Light-kun..." moaned the panda-eyed genius to the dominating teen, arching up and pressing himself against Light. He bucked, grinding his hips against the brunette, relishing the pleasure created by the friction between their bodies. Light slid further down his body, revelling in the bizarre splendour of the older male's body. Nip, kiss, suck. He can't get enough of L, as he left marks along the latter's chest, while playing with those rosy buds contrasting to the ivory shade of his skin.

Already on the edge, L rasped between breaths, "You tease. Get on with it." Light smirked, but complied nevertheless.

"As you wish, L-sama," he replied derisively, then grab ahold of L's hard member, smearing the liquid seeping out from its tip along its length, eliciting another moan from the insomniac. His body slid down to L's groin, glazed eyes looking at the raven's orbs, enticing him further. And with that, Light claimed L's cock in his mouth.

It was a whole new experience altogether. The feel of it against his mouth is strangely pleasant, and his taste was not as sugary as his mouth is, but definitely addicting. He flicked his tongue on the tip, milking his cock for more of that white liquid he so much wanted to consume. L tried to push himself deeper into Light's mouth, but was stopped by Light's hold on his hips. Light doesn't want to choke, after all.

The brunette took the raven's member in his mouth down to the hilt, slowly as to not hit his gag reflex, deep throating L. He ran his skilled appendage along L's length, brushing the underside of his cock. He pulled out slightly, then slid his mouth back in. Many times he repeated the process, stimulating L to great heights of pleasure. L's gasps and groans was more than enough to make Light moan, L's member still in his mouth. It sent the genius over the edge, cumming prematurely into Light's anticipating mouth, Light lapping all the semen for himself.

Light licked his lips, still alluring L with unspoken wonders that are about to happen between the two of them and the white silk sheets bound to get soiled later in a moment of passion. L was altogether recovered from the aftermaths of release, and is now about ready to get to it again. The predator climbed over his prey again, attaching his mouth to the detective's, sharing some of the seeds he acquired from the raven, saliva mixing in with L's juice, making an irresistibly intoxicating drive that made both of them more heady than they need to be.

Lips descended into pale ears, nipping the lobes, whispering, "See this, Ryuuzaki?" Its owner touched the older male's prominent hard-on, pumping it slowly and teasingly, while L leaned against the tormenting mouth. "You're waiting for it, don't you? Waiting for my hot cock to enter your wanton hole, begging for me to thrust deep into you, right, L?" Light breathed L's real name, so softly that he almost didn't catch it leave the juvenile's lips, while his hands left the young adult's member and travelled between his thighs onto his butt crack, towards his puckered entrance. "You want this—" he pressed his own erection against L's thighs to emphasize his point – "Inside. Raw –" he pushed his finger in his anus without warning, earning a cry (whether from pain or pleasure, none of them know) from L. Impatiently, the adolescent prodigy shoved his finger deeper, now accompanied by another finger, scissoring further into the pallid guy. Adding a third finger, stretching him more loosely, he bent over the slender male's ears, dirty yet arousing words flowing out of his mouth for the submissive man to hear, "Say it. Say you want me to fuck you senseless, say that you want my cock deep in you, cumming in your hole enough for it to run down your thighs, L. Beg for it."

L croaked, his throat now dry and his voice cracked due to all the moaning and gasping, "Please..."

"Please what?" asked the sneering brunette to the raven beneath him.

"Nngh...fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it, goddamn it, Light!" L shouted hoarsely, already aggravated that the pubescent male doesn't start it already.

Light, slightly surprised that the honorific was gone from his name, but still frenzied to do L's bidding, replied, "Well, since you asked so desperately," then pulled out his three digits from the now open hole with a 'pop', strangely similar with L's manner of pulling out his sugary treat from his lips. He positioned himself between the enigmatic male's legs, ready to push in.

"You still have the chance to stop me," Light cautioned to L. The latter sent a death glare in response, enough for the teen to get the message across. He decided not to cross the raven.

He impelled himself in the hot, tight entrance. It's so tight and clamping around his length that he can't control himself any longer.

He gave in to his carnal desires.

"Shit," was the only word the feral teen could say before he rammed himself in, hard and deep and _raw_ inside L. It gained a muffled yelp from the raven, arms already encircled around the brunette's shoulders, teeth latched on the caramel skin to stifle his cries. He pulled slightly, then thrust back in, slowly. Torturously slow for the needy insomniac. At this moment, L's body cannot contain all the gratification Light does, not to mention he's already on the edge of cumming again. He moved his hips to meet Light's thrust, speeding up their movements a bit. Light smirked.

"Seems like you're eager, L," he thrust, faster and deeper this time, answering the thrusts done by the detective to make his intrusion deeper.

"M-more! Fuck, I want more!"

L lost, he was sure of it. He's certain that, the moment he gave in to his desires, he would be under Kira's control...that he would be at his disposal. He didn't dwell long on it, however, as he was brought further into the deep abyss of elation with Light's forceful thrusts. Light answered his unvoiced pleas, moving in and out of him, stimulating him in places he didn't even thought to be his erogenous zones. He didn't mind, though, and wouldn't mind at all for the rest of his life...wouldn't regret that he had done this kind of thing with the one who would one day end his life.

He deduced that love was such an illogical thing after all, but since when did anything between the two of them become logical?

But, he thought, love can be so much pleasurable. With sex added to the equation.

He shuddered, his switch triggered once again, as he released his load between them, white stuff covering both their stomachs and chests. Light followed suit, his cum overflowing in the raven's hole that some of it ran down the ivory thighs, like what Light had told him he would do. L felt how the brunette's seeds were filling him up, and he quivered once again as he came again for the third time that night.

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow of their orgasm, Light finally pulled out of the detective and lied beside him, panting ever so slightly, his chest heaving. L shifted sideways to face the young teen, giving him a chaste kiss, which Light responded to.

"So..." Light finally spoke, after they broke their kiss, "was it better than your treats?"

L was silent for a moment before responding.

"More addicting than lollipops."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews, reviews! XD


End file.
